


Dealing

by digthewriter



Series: The Sins of Camelot [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Arthur deals with his father's funeral and the people that are there. Especially Merlin.





	

Learning to walk around the house, dealing with the business associates and the distant relatives without Uther, was a challenge for Arthur. He was sure that Morgana wasn’t fairing all that well, either. 

He looked at her with an attempt at sympathetic eyes, and she only rolled her eyes back at him. He smiled, shook his head, and moved on to greet the guests that had come for his father’s wake. 

The day was turning out to be pretty tolerable. Most people, even those who outright hated Uther, were cordial with him. Everything seemed to be going smoothly and the family solicitor took Arthur and Morgana to the other room to discuss his will. 

As the group gathered at their house began to thin out, Arthur noticed that Merlin was still there. He was speaking to Gwaine and Lancelot as Mordred was on the other side of the room glaring daggers at him. When Merlin caught his eye, Arthur nodded at him before he turned and headed towards Mordred. 

“If looks could kill…” Arthur said to Mordred as he took the wine glass Mordred was holding, sipping from it. 

“It’s rather unrefined to show up at your father’s funeral to discuss matters of the past, don’t you think?” 

Arthur raised an eyebrow and stared intently at Mordred. “Are you…jealous?” 

Mordred glowered at Arthur next. “Fuck off. I’m just looking out for—”

“I know. I know you are,” Arthur said, handing the glass back to Mordred and then placing his hand on Mordred’s shoulder. “You’re a good friend. We’re lucky to have you.” 

“And don’t you forget that,” Mordred said with a teasing tone. “I just don’t want you or Morgana hurt, is all. And, he’s speaking with Gwaine. I’d been hoping to introduce him to Morgana…”

“Are you serious? You think she’s ready for that?” 

Mordred smiled then, and Arthur knew that there was more to it than just Gwaine and Morgana meeting. But he pretended to not push on that subject just yet. “So, Gwaine’s kind of a tart…” 

Mordred burst out laughing and the entire room stopped speaking and turned to look at both Arthur and Mordred. “Sorry. I…I get emotional and don’t’ know how to react…” Mordred said, trying to save himself as his face turned an unhealthy colour of purple. 

“It’s fine. He’s fine,” Arthur said looking around the room before he pretended to soothe Mordred by gently rubbing at his back. He chanced a glance at Merlin who was staring right in their direction, Gwaine and Lancelot speaking as though they’d not noticed anything unusual. 

“I think that Morgana will give him a run for his money,” Mordred said eventually when he was able to calm himself. 

“And…” Arthur asked and Mordred stole his gaze away from Arthur. “Ah!” he said, realising the truth now. “Gwaine’s best mate is this hunk of a man—more muscle than brain really but—”

“What? Do you fancy him or something?” Mordred asked, looking like he was trying to hide his disappointment. 

“No…Not my type. But I do know someone…” Arthur winked at Mordred who shook his head. 

“Stop. You’re the worst…” Mordred said punching Arthur’s arm. “It’s just…it’s been a while, you know. And the way he talks to me…God…when he walks into the room.” 

“I know, everyone’s staring at him, and I watch you staring at him too. Except…” 

“Except what?” 

“Except when you’re not looking, he’s staring right at you. It’s tragic really, if it weren’t so fucking hilarious.” 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

Arthur shrugged. “Maybe because unlike _some_ people, I don’t try to control their lives and…” 

“If you’re going to compare me to Morgana, Pendragon—”

“Hi.” 

Their friendly banter had come to a halt and Arthur was slightly sad for it. Being with Mordred had always been a lot of fun. He made him forget his insecurities, and his inhibitions, and he truly _enjoyed_ himself. 

When Arthur turned to look at the intruder, he saw the sheepish look on Merlin’s face. It was as he knew he was interrupting something. 

“I—uh—” Merlin struggled for words as Mordred chimed in. “I’m going to go check on Morgana.” 

Arthur and Merlin both watched Mordred walk away and then Merlin turned towards Arthur again. “He doesn’t like me, does he?” 

“I don’t know. Do you know him?” 

“Just from that night…” Merlin trailed off. “Are you two…” 

“We’re friends,” Arthur said. “Nothing happened after that night and it won’t. We realised we’re better off as friends and well…he’s been great through this.” 

Merlin opened his mouth to say something else, and Arthur was really curious for it too. It made him think that Merlin was there for _him_ , and not Morgana, and a strange sort of guilt-filled happiness surrounded him. If Merlin wanted _something_ that was even remotely romantically related, it would be with Arthur and not Morgana. 

Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Morgana approached them. “Sorry to interrupt but, Arthur, the shareholders are leaving. They wished to speak to you.” 

“Of course,” Arthur said to Morgana who walked away giving them both a tight smile. “I’ll be right back. Are you going to stay?” 

“Yeah…” Merlin said. “I’ll stay as long as you need me to.”


End file.
